


[Podfic of] everything is as it was and everything has changed

by exmanhater



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: The fight started withwhy must you wear a chintz dressing gown covered in blue elephantsand ended somewhere else.





	[Podfic of] everything is as it was and everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everything is as it was and everything has changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961564) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2gzwqj5) [3.6 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 07:29 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
